Eclaircies
by danseuse
Summary: Suite de "Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil..."
1. Chapter 1

_Voici donc la suite de "au-dessus des nuages, le soleil"..._

j'espère que vous aimerez cette seconde partie...

Bonne lecture !

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 1.**

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira d'aise...  
Selon ses souhaits, son bureau avait été refait à l'identique.  
Il prit place dans son fauteuil et le trouva bien plus confortable que l'ancien...  
Le changement avait du bon parfois !

Trois mois...  
Il avait fallu trois mois pour remettre à neuf tout l'étage après l'incendie.  
Mais leur service était maintenant doté d'un matériel récent, à la pointe des technologies nouvelles.  
Le poseur de bombe avait inconsciemment permis la modernisation de leur service.

Il n'avait pas eu de difficultés pour le localiser et le retrouver : un cousin de Bonnie qui avait voulu venger la jeune femme, seulement, il s'était trompé de bureau !  
C'était son propre ordinateur qui aurait dû exploser, non celui d'Adam !

Adam...  
Adam qui avait bien récupéré et qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur celui qu'il surnommait désormais "son sauveur", lui, Mac Taylor...

Il soupira de nouveau : il était heureux.  
Heureux de retrouver son bureau et son travail.  
Heureux de retrouver son équipe qu'il appréciait tant.

Il vit Stella dans le couloir, discuter avec Sheldon. Sa bague attira son attention : elle ne la quittait plus.  
Il l'avait surprise à de très nombreuses reprises, en train de l'observer, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.  
Dans exactement trois mois, elle deviendra Madame Taylor....

Son cœur bondit en la voyant sourire.  
Après quatre mois de vie commune, elle l'émoustillait toujours autant, lui causait toujours le même trouble et mettait son corps et ses sensations en émoi.  
Mais il savait désormais se contrôler et ne pas le montrer.

Il souffla et alluma son ordinateur.  
- Mac ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Flack à l'entrée de son bureau : il entra en sifflant d'admiration.  
Mac sourit :  
- Mon bureau vous plait, Don ?  
- Ouais sûr ! Désolé de vous en déloger mais on a un cadavre sur une ligne de métro. Un adolescent à priori... Je vous emmène ?

Mac hocha la tête et le suivit, récupérant Stella au passage.  
Ils partirent tous trois vers la scène de crime.  
Il s'agissait d'une zone désaffectée.  
L'adolescent gisait en travers des voies : pas de trace de sang, pas de contusions visibles.

Stella prit des photos puis s'occupa du corps, tandis que Mac observait les alentours avec sa lampe torche.  
Il salua Sheldon qui rejoignit Stella.  
L'ancien légiste s'agenouilla près du corps et prit la température de son foie : il affichait 20 °celsius.  
- Il est mort depuis dix heures environ.

Stella hocha doucement la tête tout en prélevant un morceau de tissus rouge, coincé dans la main du garçon.  
- Stella ! Regarde !

Elle se tourna vers Sheldon : il lui montra l'intérieur des lèvres de la victime. Elles étaient bleues !  
Stella fronça les sourcils :  
- Un empoisonnement ?  
- ça m'en a tout l'air ! Les analyses confirmeront.

Le bruit d'une chute brutale suivie d'un vulgaire juron attira leur attention.  
Ils virent Mac au sol, se frottant le genou.

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés : son costume et son visage étaient maculés de boue.  
Sheldon l'aida à se relever :  
- Vous allez bien Mac ?  
- Oui, oui.... Mon pied s'est pris dans ce filin. Je ne l'avais pas vu, trop occupé à suivre ces traces de pas là.

Stella grimaça :  
- Tu en as écrasé la moitié !  
- Ben excuse-moi de ne pas être tombé ailleurs !

Sentant la tension monter, Sheldon préféra s'éclipser et les laisser seuls.  
Il retourna près du cadavre.  
Mac continua de râler.  
Non seulement il s'était ridiculisé en effaçant de son poids la moitié des indices, mais en plus, son costume était à jeter !

Stella s'approcha de lui un air moqueur :  
- Essaie de voir le côté positif : la boue rend la peau très douce, parait-il !

Elle lui fit une moue suggestive accompagnée d'un clin d'œil, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : le faire sourire.  
Elle l'aida à prendre les moulages des empreintes de pas puis ils rentrèrent au labo.

Mac prit de suite la direction des vestiaires, ignorant ostensiblement les regards moqueurs des scientifiques.  
Il se doucha longuement, frottant les traces de boue, puis sortit, une serviette enroulée sur les hanches.

Stella l'attendait dans les vestiaires, des vêtements propres dans les mains.  
Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, l'œil pétillant.  
Il montra les vêtements du doigt :  
- Tu aurais pu les déposer sur le banc !  
- Et rater le spectacle ? Jamais !  
- Stella....

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'approcha de lui et caressa son torse encore humide.  
Elle murmura tout en l'embrassant dans le cou :  
- Je sais, je sais... pas au travail !

Elle recula donc avec un grand sourire, lui prodigua une dernière caresse et partit, laissant Mac, debout au milieu des vestiaires, complètement tétanisé par le désir.  
Il n'en revenait pas !  
Elle le chauffait, l'allumait et le laissait en plan comme ça d'un coup !

Il sourit en pensant à la fameuse règle qu'il avait lui-même instaurée quelques mois auparavant : pas de câlin au travail.  
Il s'en mordit amèrement les doigts aujourd'hui...et la mort dans l'âme, il s'habilla.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la morgue.  
Stella l'attendait devant la porte, un franc sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il lui chuchota à l'oreille en passant :  
- Je me vengerai Stella..

Elle éclata de rire et le suivit dans l'antre de Sid...

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclaircies.******

**Chapitre 2.**

Elle éclata de rire et le suivit dans l'antre de Sid...

Le médecin légiste les accueillit chaleureusement :  
- Et bien quelle gaieté ! Vous êtes ravis de reprendre le travail dîtes donc !

Aucun des deux experts ne répondit, ne voulant pas le détromper.  
Ils s'approchèrent du cadavre et Mac demanda des éclaircissements sur son décès.

Sid commença :  
- Et bien comme vous avez pu le constater, ses lèvres sont cyanosées.  
- Un empoisonnement ?  
- Mmh oui mais à faible dose puisque les organes internes ne sont pas endommagés. Peut-être a-t-il sucé un objet, ou une sucrerie enrobée de cyanure. Cela l'a sûrement rendu nauséeux mais ça ne l'a pas tué.  
- Quelle est la cause de la mort alors ?  
- Toujours aussi impatient notre Mac ! Regardez ses yeux : hémorragie pétéchiale.  
- Il a été étranglé ?  
- Etouffé plus précisément. Son taux de CO2 dans le sang est élevé : il en a donc inspiré au lieu d'en rejeter !  
- Un sac plastique ?  
- Oui sans doute... Et ce n'est pas tout ! Grâce à la radio, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait une broche à la jambe. Or chaque broche est unique et répertoriée. Avec son numéro de série, vous devriez avoir un nom rapidement.  
- Super Sid ! je m'en occupe !

Le légiste regarda Stella disparaître avec un sourire.  
Puis il se tourna vers Mac, taquin :  
- Elle a une bien belle bague dîtes-moi...

Mac toussota gêné et préféré changer de sujet :  
- Autre chose Sid ?  
- Sur la bague ou sur l'adolescent ?  
- Sid....  
- Non, rien de plus !

Mac prit congé avant que la curiosité de Sid n'empire.  
Il rejoignit le labo et croisa Lindsay en chemin :  
- Mac, le tissu rouge que Stella a prélevé dans la main de la victime est de la soie de très bonne qualité. Elle est très onéreuse. Tous ses vêtements sont d'ailleurs d'une grande marque.  
- Merci Lindsay. On va donc porter en premier nos recherches vers les quartiers huppés de Manhattan.

Lindsay hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Mac entra dans le labo et chercha Stella. Il partit plus loin et la vit dans une petite salle, assise devant un ordinateur, penchée sur l'écran, concentrée.  
Il passa doucement derrière elle et se pencha pour regarder le moniteur, apposant ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune femme.  
- Du nouveau ?

La voix chaude de Mac la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle pouvait s'enivrer de sa senteur musquée et n'eut qu'un envie, prolonger le contact en s'adossant contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.  
Elle gémit doucement :  
- Mac... je n'arrive plus à me concentrer...

Il regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas observés puis il resserra ses bras, l'enveloppant davantage...  
Discrètement il déposa contre sa tempe un baiser et lui susurra :  
- Je sais, je sais, pas au travail...

Le ton était ironique et Stella comprit de suite où il voulait en venir.  
Elle s'échappa de ses bras et se planta debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Mac Taylor, seriez-vous en train de vous venger ?

Une moue d'enfant pris en faute se dessina sur le visage de Mac, faisant sourire Stella.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, l'ordinateur se mit à sonner, annonçant une corrélation trouvée.

Les deux scientifiques oublièrent instantanément leur duel amoureux et redevinrent deux professionnels.  
D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent l'écran : la broche avait un propriétaire, Michael Quinn.

Stella poussa un cri de victoire.  
- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver son adresse !

Une main sur son bras la retint dans son élan :  
- Pas la peine. Je sais qui il est. C'est le fils du sénateur Quinn.  
- Le nom me dit quelque chose...  
- Oui le sénateur a été accusé de pédophilie et a fait la une des journaux, il y a quatre ans. Rien n'a été prouvé mais il a perdu son poste.  
- Mmmh, je m'en souviens en effet. Un gros scandale... Etonnant qu'il n'ait pas signalé la disparition de son fils !  
- Je vais aller le voir avec Flack. De ton côté, cherche les amis et fouille le passé du fils Quinn.  
- Ok... Chef !

Elle lui fit le salut militaire et Mac repartit en secouant la tête : sa future femme était folle à lier !  
Le rire de Stella le suivit dans le couloir. Dieu qu'il aimait son rire !  
Il se retourna et la vit discuter avec Lindsay. Stella lui fit un petit signe lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Elle invita ensuite Lindsay à faire une pause avant de commencer ses recherches.  
Elles allèrent en salle de repos et y trouvèrent Adam.  
Ce dernier, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie leur offrit un café.

Les filles le mirent au courant des dernières informations recueillies : le fils du sénateur Quinn et l'adolescent retrouvé ce matin ne faisaient qu'un !  
Elles virent Adam blêmir subitement.  
Il semblait complètement paniqué.

De fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il n'écoutait plus ses collègues, parti dans un monde bien à lui.  
- Adam ? ça va ?

Il n'entendit pas Stella.  
Le fils du sénateur Quinn...  
Michael...  
Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il la fixa un moment puis remonta les yeux vers son propriétaire.  
Il le regarda hagard.

Stella réitéra sa demande :  
- Adam ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle...

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 3.**

Stella réitéra sa demande :  
- Adam ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle...

Il regarda les filles l'une après l'autre et lança d'une voix hachée :  
- Je pense que je suis le dernier à avoir vu Michael vivant hier soir...

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sans voix et fixèrent Adam qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait les conséquences de son aveu : il devenait le premier suspect.  
Il sursauta lorsque Stella posa sa main sur sa joue.  
Elle lui dit doucement :  
- Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé ?

Il secoua la tête et leva des yeux implorants.  
- S'il te plait Stella, appelle Mac. Je préfère qu'il soit là...

Stella opina doucement et laissa Adam aux soins de Lindsay pour aller téléphoner dans le couloir.  
Elle expliqua à Mac les dernières révélations de son employé. Il n'était pas encore arrivé chez le sénateur Quinn. Il faisait demi-tour et arrivait immédiatement.

Stella raccrocha et se pencha légèrement pour ranger son portable dans la poche de son jean.  
Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux tandis qu'une nausée l'envahissait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus que la normale.  
Elle posa une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.  
Les vagues noires s'enchaînaient rapidement et le sol ne semblait plus aussi ferme que précédemment.

S'inquiétant de l'absence prolongée de sa collègue, Lindsay laissa Adam et sortit de la salle de repos.  
Elle trouva Stella assise dans le couloir, la tête dans ses mains.  
Elle se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés :  
- Eh Stella ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien... Juste un petit malaise vagal...  
- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?  
- Non... La fatigue sûrement...

Stella se releva doucement, soutenue par Lindsay.  
- Tu es toute blanche ! Tu dois voir un médecin, je vais chercher Sheldon !  
- NON !

Stella avait presque crié. Elle se radoucit en voyant l'inquiétude de Lindsay.  
- Non, je vais mieux. je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, ça doit être ça. Je dois être en hypoglycémie... Et n'en parle pas à Mac surtout !

Lindsay grimaça mais soutint son amie :  
- Ok... Mais si ça recommence, tu consultes, promis ?  
- Promis !

Mac arriva sur ces entrefaites et trouva les deux jeunes femmes en grande conversation dans le couloir. Il les interrompit :  
- Où est Adam ?

Lindsay lui répondit en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.  
Mac jeta un coup d'œil à Stella : elle était pâle et se tenait au mur.  
- ça ne va pas ?

Il la vit se redresser et esquisser un sourire forcé.  
- Si, si... allons voir Adam.

Mac fronça les sourcils et la suivit dubitatif.  
_Etrange_... pensa-t-il.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'Adam. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, complètement anéanti.  
Stella s'assit à ses côtés, Mac prit la chaise en face.

Il vit Lindsay apporter un paquet de biscuits et le donner à Stella. Il surprit leur échange de regards, intense, insistant voire combatif...  
Il eut la sensation désagréable d'être tenu à l'écart d'un fait important et se jura de découvrir lequel.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur Adam qui commença son récit, la voix altérée par la peur.  
- Hier soir, je regardais le match à la télévision quand j'ai reçu un appel du fils de mon voisin.  
- Son nom ?  
- Randy Garret.

Mac notait les renseignements au fur et à mesure dans son carnet, tout en jetant de furtifs coup d'œil à sa compagne : elle mangeait du bout des dents un biscuit.  
Pourquoi se forçait-elle à manger ?  
Et pourquoi Lindsay la surveillait ?

Mal à l'aise, il reporta son attention sur Adam et essaya de se concentrer davantage.  
- Que voulait Randy ?  
- Il était à une soirée et avait trop bu pour conduire. Il désirait que j'aille le chercher.  
- ça lui arrive souvent ?  
- Oui, c'est un gamin génial ! Je suis un peu un grand frère pour lui ! Quand je suis arrivé, il m'attendait sur le trottoir avec un ami.  
- Michael Quinn.

Adam hocha doucement la tête.  
- Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

Mac regarda Stella : elle avait repris des couleurs et avait retrouvé sa vivacité.  
Elle attendait impatiemment la réponse à sa question.

Adam soupira et continua :  
- J'ai ramené Randy puis Michael.  
- Pourquoi avoir déposé Randy en premier alors qu'il habite à côté de chez vous ?

Adam regarda Mac embarrassé.  
- Randy se sentait nauséeux. Michael était mieux. Enfin, je sais pas Mac ! Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'ai emmené Michael chez lui et ai attendu qu'il entre dans la demeure avant de repartir.  
- Et après ?  
- Après je suis rentré.

Adam recommençait à transpirer abondamment. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et épongea son front moite.  
Il se figea lorsqu'il vit le regard de Mac croiser celui de Lindsay. Elle opina doucement, presque imperceptiblement.

Mac reprit d'un ton plus froid.  
- Adam, le mouchoir rouge en soie que vous avez sorti de votre poche vous appartient-il ?

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclaircies******

**Chapitre 4**

Mac reprit d'un ton plus froid.  
- Adam, le mouchoir rouge en soie que vous avez sorti de votre poche vous appartient-il ?

Le jeune scientifique sentit trois regards brûlants se tourner vers lui.  
Il eut un air apeuré et regarda son mouchoir comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans ma voiture ce matin, coincé dans la portière arrière. Mac qu'y a-t-il ?

Voyant le désarroi immense de son employé, Mac s'adoucit :  
- Regardez ici : il est déchiré. Stella a trouvé l'autre morceau dans la main de Michael Quinn. Je suis navré Adam mais pour le moment, tout vous accuse.

Adam secoua la tête anéanti.  
Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues lorsqu'il regarda Mac.  
- Mac ! Je vous dis la vérité, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé : je l'ai raccompagné et je suis parti ! Je ne suis pas un assassin Mac !

La voix d'Adam se brisa sur ses derniers mots.  
Mac posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit, se voulant être rassurant :  
- Je sais Adam. Mais nous devons trouver au plus vite qui a tué ce garçon. En attendant je dois vous demander de vous tenir à disposition de la police et de ne pas quitter la ville.

Voyant Adam acquiescer doucement, Mac se tourna vers Stella et Lindsay :  
- Stella, qu'ont donné les recherches sur le fils Quinn ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. Je vais le faire immédiatement.  
- Bien Lindsay, allez voir le sénateur et le jeune voisin d'Adam. Prenez Danny avec vous.

Lindsay se leva, jeta un dernier regard à Stella qui l'ignora. Elle sortit de la salle de repos.  
Stella fit de même, laissant Mac et Adam seuls.

Adam s'affala sur la table. Malgré les encouragements de Mac, il savait ce que signifiait sa position : on lui retirait l'enquête ainsi que toute recherche en labo tant que son innocence ne serait pas établie.  
Après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule plusieurs fois de façon fraternelle, Mac partit dans son bureau.  
Il s'arrêta déposer son arme dans un des tiroirs verrouillés et partit aux archives.

Il parcourut les allées sombres et poussiéreuses du sous-sol, lisant rapidement l'année sur les cartons. Il ralentit lorsqu'il entra dans les archives d'affaires s'étant déroulées quatre ans auparavant.  
Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une boite : Sénateur Grégory Quinn.  
Il l'emmena sur une des petites tables de l'entrée et en examina le contenu.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il parcourait attentivement les différents rapports et compte-rendus d'audience que contenait le carton.  
Son téléphone le fit sursauter et il décrocha peu amène.  
- Taylor.

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur parler.  
Il raccrocha, lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et quitta la salle des archives, laissant tout sur la table.  
Il monta les marches deux à deux, enfilant les étages les uns après les autres.  
Il arriva brusquement sur le pallier et se frayant un passage, slaloma entre les scientifiques, il courut jusqu'au labo.

Il dépassa la salle des ordinateurs et entra dans la dernière pièce.  
Enfin, il la vit : assise contre le mur, dans les bras de Sheldon, blanche comme un linge.  
Il se précipita à ses côtés et lui prit doucement le visage de ses deux mains.  
- Stella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !  
- C'est rien Mac, c'est rien...

Sa voix haletait, sa peau luisait de transpiration.  
Mac interrogea Sheldon du regard.  
- J'ai entendu un bruit sourd. J'ai levé les yeux et l'ai vue au sol évanouie.

Mac fixa de nouveau Stella, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude :  
- Tu peux marcher ?  
- Oui je pense.  
- Tu vas venir avec moi dans le bureau et te reposer sur le canapé. Sheldon, vous pouvez revenir dans vingt minutes pour l'examiner ?

Le médecin acquiesça vivement et les regarda partir, Mac soutenant Stella. Il comprit subitement pourquoi Mac voulait l'isoler : Le personnel s'était regroupé pour les observer et commentait la scène allègrement.  
Mac leur ordonna en passant, de se remettre très vite au travail...

Arrivé dans son bureau, il déposa Stella sur le canapé puis baissa les stores et ferma la porte à clef.  
Il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés : couchée en fœtus, elle récupérait lentement et reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs.  
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.  
Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort.  
- Stella... Tu as déjà fait un malaise ce matin avec Lindsay. C'est pour ça qu'elle te forçait à manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et déposa un baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours.  
Puis elle se redressa lentement, s'assit aux côtés de mac qui s'adossa contre le dossier. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse.  
La main de Mac allait et venait dans son dos, telle une douce caresse.  
- Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix était inquiète et Stella se redressa pour le rassurer. Elle murmura un oui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.  
Puis elle reprit sa position dans les bras de Mac.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, de longues minutes puis Mac brisa le silence :  
- Stella.... Tu es enceinte ?

**TBC....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 5**

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, de longues minutes puis Mac brisa le silence :  
- Stella.... Tu es enceinte ?

La jeune femme qui caressait le torse de Mac stoppa net son geste affectueux.  
Elle souffla :  
- Non Mac, c'est impossible. Je suis indisposée depuis ce matin.

Les caresses dans son dos reprirent doucement. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se redressa et le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Tu aurais aimé que je le sois ?

Il lui sourit en hochant lentement la tête :  
- ça ne m'aurait pas déplu...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se serrèrent encore plus fort.  
Un frappé à la porte les sépara.  
Mac alla ouvrir et Sheldon entra dans le bureau.  
Il se dirigea de suite vers Stella et lui prit son poignet.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Mieux.  
- Ton pouls est encore assez rapide...

Stella croisa le regard de Mac et rougit.  
Cette histoire d'enfant l'avait pas mal chamboulée. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il se sentait prêt mais elle, l'était-elle ?  
Elle vit Sheldon se redresser et lui conseiller d'aller voir son médecin pour des analyses complémentaires.

Elle acquiesça en se relevant mais une douleur brutale dans le bas ventre la fit se plier en deux.  
La crampe s'élargit, brûlant ses entrailles.  
Elle tomba à genou en criant et en se tenant le bas du ventre. Elle entendit vaguement Mac appeler une ambulance.  
La douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait respirer convenablement.  
Elle se mit à haleter et à appeler Mac.  
Elle le supplia de l'aider mais il demeura impuissant face à la douleur.

Elle hurlait désormais, ses entrailles se déchiraient avec une telle puissance qu'elle crut devenir folle.  
Elle sentit une aiguille lui transpercer le bras, elle sentit qu'on la hissait, qu'on la transportait puis l'obscurité l'envahit peu à peu.  
Elle se sentit mieux, la douleur s'éloigna et elle sombra.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences, Mac lui tenait toujours la main.  
Fou d'angoisse, il ne cessait de scruter sa compagne inconsciente.  
Jamais il ne l'avait vue souffrir autant..  
Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant, aussi lâche...

Une infirmière le sépara d'elle. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il devait attendre.  
Il tapa dans le mur de rage puis s'assit dans un fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains, l'angoisse le paralysant totalement, empêchant son cerveau de fonctionner, l'empêchant d'agir rationnellement.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent...  
Puis les minutes...  
De longues minutes...  
Le temps avait considérablement ralenti sa course...

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et Mac releva la tête. Son regard embué croisa les yeux bleus de Flack.  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas Don... Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a !

Flack resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami :  
- Mac, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
- Enquêter... enquêter pour Adam. Il faut le sauver Don. J'ai mis toute l'équipe sur le coup mais je ne peux pas y retourner. Je veux rester là. Je ne peux pas aider Adam.  
- C'est normal Mac. Je vais le faire pour vous. Je commence par quoi ?  
- Allez rejoindre Danny et Lindsay chez le sénateur. Il faut interroger le voisin d'Adam puis retourner sur les lieux de la fête. Analyser aussi la voiture d'Adam. je ne peux pas l'aider.... je dois rester là...

C'était la première fois que Flack voyait Mac aussi perdu, aussi déboussolé.  
Il tenta de le réconforter en le rassurant :  
- C'est une femme forte Mac. Elle va se battre. Ayez la foi... Et pour Adam, je vais m'en occuper, il comprendra.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et se replongea dans l'attente, fixant désespérément la porte du bloc.  
Le policier partit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le visage de Stella envahissait ses pensées.  
Sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux le hantaient....remplacés par ses hurlements de douleur...  
Bon dieu...  
Il se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi.  
Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir.

Il vit l'infirmière qui l'avait éloigné de Stella, sortir du bloc.  
Il fonça vers elle mais elle refusa de dire quoique ce soit.  
- Le chirurgien va venir vous voir.

Le chirurgien ? Stella avait été opérée ?  
Mais bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

- Monsieur Taylor ?

Mac se retourna vers la voix : un homme vêtu de vert s'approcha. Le chirurgien sans aucun doute.  
- Monsieur Taylor, votre femme va bien. Nous lui avons fait une échographie en arrivant et avons décelé une grossesse extra-utérine.  
- Elle...Elle était enceinte ?  
- Oui de sept semaines mais l'ovule fécondé s'est logé dans la trompe, d'où les saignements qu'elle a pris pour des pertes menstruelles et les violentes douleurs pelviennes.

Mac s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il leva néanmoins les yeux vers le chirurgien pour qu'il continue.  
- Nous avons stoppé cette grossesse à temps : l'ovule n'a pas eu le temps de grossir suffisamment pour provoquer une hémorragie. Nous lui avons retiré sous cœlioscopie, sans toucher à la trompe.  
- Et... Est-ce qu'elle pourra...  
- Avoir d'autres enfants ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Il faudra juste la surveiller davantage.  
- Elle est au courant ?  
- Oui, nous lui avons demandé son consentement avant d'opérer.  
- Je peux la voir ?

Le chirurgien accéda à sa demande et l'emmena devant la chambre :  
- Elle dort encore. Elle a besoin de calme.  
- Merci docteur.

Mac entra doucement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit.  
Essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, il déplaça une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Il lui prit la main et l'observa...

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 6.**

Mac entra doucement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit.  
Essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, il déplaça une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Il lui prit la main et l'observa...

Encore une épreuve à surmonter pour leur couple...  
Encore une... Et pas des moindres...Perdre un enfant, un futur enfant...  
Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Et lui ?  
Allait-il trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes ?

Elle dormait paisiblement.  
Son visage était détendu, exempt de toute souffrance.  
Il la revit quelques heures auparavant souffrir le martyr.  
Il s'était senti si impuissant. Elle le suppliait. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la soulager, à part rester à la regarder se tordre de douleur.

Il caressa lentement son visage, l'effleurant à peine pour ne pas la réveiller.  
Il serait là pour elle. Elle va surmonter cette perte avec lui.  
Le travail attendrait.

Avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait passer Stella en premier.  
Même avec Claire, le travail passait avant tout.  
Pas avec Stella.  
Stella était différente...  
Avec elle, la vie même était différente.  
Il la vit bouger imperceptiblement et resserra sa prise sur sa main pour qu'elle sente sa présence.

Plongée dans une semi-inconscience, elle savait que Mac était à ses côtés.  
Elle n'osait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Elle n'osait pas l'affronter.  
Pas encore...  
Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc. Elle était enceinte...  
Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, ses menstruations ayant toujours été irrégulières.

Elle était enceinte de Mac...et elle avait perdu le fœtus !  
Enfin si fœtus il y avait ! Ce n'était que le début...  
Mais c'était un début de vie qui prenait forme.  
Un témoignage de leur union, de leur amour.  
Et soudain, elle sut : elle aussi était prête. Elle aimait Mac.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et l'affronta. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air tellement peiné que son cœur se serra de tristesse.  
Elle prononça en un souffle :  
- Pardon, Mac... pardon..

Il releva aussitôt la tête et se pencha vers elle. Il se plongea dans les yeux émeraudes baignés de larmes. Il posa une main sur sa joue :  
- Non, ne dis pas ça... c'est une malchance de la nature, c'est tout. Le principal pour moi est que tu ne souffres plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de sa main.  
Une soudaine inquiétude la traversa et elle s'agita :  
- Mac ! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir...  
- Avoir d'autres enfants ? Oui.

Stella soupira et se détendit.  
La main de Mac la caressait toujours. Elle la prit et la porta à ses lèvres.  
Il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur son ressenti mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment débuter.  
Il l'encouragea patiemment :  
- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant plus le regarder... Elle commença lentement, le regarda fixé sur ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement..  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants. Et puis je t'ai rencontré....Ta question de ce matin m'a fait comprendre que tu étais prêt... Moi pas.  
- Et ?

Il sentait son embarras, sa gêne. Il la vit inspirer longuement et elle continua la voix emplie de sanglots :  
- Et maintenant... J'aurais aimé que cette grossesse se déroule normalement...

Elle s'autorisa enfin à fixer mac : il souriait.  
Elle s'en offusqua presque :  
- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Il souffla, la poussa un peu pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il répondit enfin à sa question :  
- Je souris car je pense qu'il va falloir nous entraîner sérieusement pour que la prochaine fonctionne !

Stella n'eut pas le temps de réagir car la porte s'ouvrit sur ces dernières paroles.  
Mac s'éloigna d'elle pour laisser le médecin l'ausculter.  
Il vérifia sa tension, sa température, son pouls.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Une petite lourdeur dans le bas ventre.  
- Oui, c'est normal. Vous risquez également de perdre du sang encore demain, le temps que le corps se nettoie. Mais vous pourrez sortir demain si vos constantes restent stables.

Le chirurgien s'apprêtait à sortit lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il se tourna vers le couple et leur dit très sérieusement :  
- Evitez les rapports durant les cinq prochains jours...

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Stella virer au rouge pivoine.  
Elle regarda Mac, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui :  
- Je suis sure qu'il t'a entendu tout à l'heure !

Contre toute attente, Mac sourit et revint prendre sa place aux côtés de sa compagne. Il lui dit pince sans rire :  
- Et bien les entraînements commenceront donc dans 5 jours....  
- Mac...

Le ton de désaccord de Stella sonna faux et elle se lova avec un plaisir non feint dans les bras de Mac.  
Elle rajouta coquine :  
- Cinq jours... ça va être long !

Elle sentit Mac sourire contre son front. L'humour faisait partie de leur quotidien même s'ils avaient tous deux conscience qu'il n'effacerait pas leur peine... Ni aujourd'hui... ni demain...  
Mais avec le temps et la présence de l'autre, ils y arriveront...

Stella rompit soudain le silence ambiant :  
- Mac ? Tu ne retournes pas travailler ?

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eclaircies..******

**Chapitre 7.**

Stella rompit soudain le silence ambiant :  
- Mac ? Tu ne retournes pas travailler ?  
- Non.

Stella se redressa pour lui faire face.  
- Mac, ça va aller. Tu dois aider Adam.  
- Je sais mais Don me remplace. Je préfère rester avec toi.

La jeune femme le regarda stupéfaite. Mac délaissait son travail pour elle, malgré l'implication d'un de ses employés.  
Il venait encore une fois de lui donner une immense preuve d'amour. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Elle la caressa avec le pouce....  
Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
Lui non plus.

L'échange était si intense que Stella ressentit de doux fourmillements renaître et une douce chaleur envahir son corps malgré l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.  
Lentement, elle s'approcha, rompant cette symbiose créée entre leur deux regards. Elle lui baisa les lèvres, déposant ainsi un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse.

Il y répondit tout aussi voluptueusement. Elle sentit sa main remonter jusque son visage et se perdre dans ses boucles.  
Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, il entrouvrit les siennes... De sensuel, le baiser devint passionnel.  
Leurs langues se retrouvaient enfin, se savouraient. Leurs bouches se collaient l'une à l'autre cherchant par moment un appel d'air.

Stella soupira et se colla davantage à Mac.  
Il caressa sa nuque puis descendit, en un doux effleurement, sa main sous les draps jusqu'à la lisière de la chemise de nuit.  
Il glissa ses doigts sous le fin tissu et les posa sur la cuisse, remontant doucement vers les hanches.

Stella en frissonna de plaisir et reprit sa bouche avec passion  
Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et l'ouvrit. Ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main et elle embrassa le torse si viril.  
Elle descendit lentement vers le ventre, ponctuant son voyage de multiples baisers aussi savoureux les uns que les autres...  
La main de Mac, quant à elle, remontait doucement jusque sa poitrine...

Un bruit de ferraille et de verre cassé, suivi d'un juron, se fit entendre dans le couloir.  
Les deux amants sursautèrent et se séparèrent brusquement comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait.  
Stella se coucha sur le dos, une main sur son front :  
- Merde Mac ! On ne peut pas !  
- Je sais !

Il tentait désespérément de refroidir le feu qui brûlait son entrejambe.  
La passion les avait de nouveau enflammés, et encore une fois, ils avaient complètement oublié le monde environnant.  
Cinq jours....  
Il soupira..

- ça va être difficile hein ?

Stella l'observait en souriant. Voyant qu'il hochait la tête sans répondre, elle rajouta :  
- Si tu veux retourner au labo...  
- Non, à défaut de seau d'eau glacée, je vais aller me prendre un café et revenir après.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.  
Il vit un chariot renversé et tout son contenu éparpillé sur le sol, contenu que deux infirmières ramassaient activement.  
Il remercia intérieurement la personne responsable de ce chaos et se dirigea vers le distributeur du hall.  
Il prit deux cafés et les ramena dans la chambre.

Stella avait repris sa place au milieu du lit. Il reprit la sienne sur le fauteuil.  
c'était pas plus mal.  
Il fallait mieux éviter toute proximité entre eux deux.  
Il lui tendit le gobelet et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, envoyant à chacun une décharge électrique.  
Ils se sourirent fatalistes.  
A quoi bon lutter ?

On toqua à la porte et une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement.  
- Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien sûr Don, entrez.

Mac se leva et lui apporta une chaise. Le jeune policier se pencha pour embrasser Stella.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
- L'appendicite.

Mac leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard.  
Il comprit.  
Elle voulait que ce soit leur histoire. Il respecterait son choix.

Flack fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu ne l'avais pas déjà eue ?

_Merde_, pensa Stella, _il était déjà au courant_.  
Elle persista cependant dans son mensonge et prit un ton léger :  
- Non, tu dois me confondre avec une autre femme, séducteur.

Flack rougit et peu sûr de lui, préféra changer de sujet.  
Il prit la chaise que Mac lui avait apportée, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus.  
Les mains sur le dossier, il feuilleta son carnet et tint Mac au courant de l'affaire Quinn.

- J'ai retrouvé Danny et Lindsay devant la maison du sénateur. ils en sortaient. Le sénateur rentrant tout juste de voyage, il n'était pas au courant. Il ne savait même pas que son fils allait à une fête la veille au soir. A priori, ils ne communiquaient pas beaucoup entre eux, une sorte de guerre froide...  
- Et après ?  
- Après, nous sommes allés voir le voisin d'Adam : Randy Garett. Il faudra y retourner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il a été "malade à en crever toute la nuit". je ne fais que citer Garett. Et il n'avait pas récupéré tous ses neurones, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Mac imagina sans mal l'état du garçon : vue son ébriété, il dormirait certainement toute la journée.  
Il vit Stella se redresser pour mieux écouter la suite.  
Il sourit : c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il se tourna donc vers Flack et lui fit signe de continuer.  
Mais Stella l'interrompit :  
- Don, est-ce que Randy avait la langue ou les lèvres bleues ?

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eclaircies******

**Chapitre 8.**

Il se tourna donc vers Flack et lui fit signe de continuer.  
Mais Stella l'interrompit :  
- Don, est-ce que Randy avait la langue ou les lèvres bleues ?

Le jeune policier regarda Stella ennuyé.  
- Je n'ai pas fait attention, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que le fils Quinn les avait et Sid pense qu'il a sucé une confiserie à base de cyanure.  
- Désolé, je ne savais pas. Danny et Lindsay auront peut être fait attention.

Flack regarda Mac en haussant les épaules.  
L'expert l'encouragea à poursuivre son résumé :  
- Et après avoir quitté Randy, vous êtes allés sur les lieux de la fête ?  
- Ouaip ! Une fratrie étudiante : Alpha Bêta Méga. De sacrés nigauds ! Ils étaient tous encore à cuver... Nous avons rencontré le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'a rien su nous dire. Il ne connaît pas les deux garçons, ils ne font même pas partie de la confrérie. Il ne sait pas qui les a invités. On a pris le nom et l'adresse de tous les autres et on ira les questionner demain matin.  
- Ils auront retrouvé leur sobriété !  
- Exact mais Danny et Lindsay sont restés pour analyser les lieux.

Sur ces derniers mots, Flack se leva et rangea sa chaise.  
- Bien je vous laisse, je dois repasser au poste.  
- Merci Don.  
- De rien, Mac. Vous passez la nuit ici ?  
- NON !

Les deux amants avaient pratiquement crié la réponse, simultanément. Face à cet accord parfait, Flack fit un grand sourire et recula, les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.  
- Ok, ok... A demain alors !

Stella et Mac l'entendirent rire en refermant la porte. Ils se regardèrent amusés.  
- Notre crédibilité est fichue là !

Mac opina doucement puis redevint sérieux. Il se tourna vers Stella et posa sa main sur son bras.  
- L'appendicite ?

Stella eut une moue ennuyée.  
- Je sais, ce n'est guère crédible mais je ne suis pas prête à parler de cet arrêt de grossesse tant que je ne l'ai pas assimilé et...accepté.

Mac resserra sa main et lui dit doucement :  
- Je te comprends. C'est personnel, intime et cela ne concerne que notre couple.

Stella hocha la tête mais Mac sentit qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Son regard était trouble et son visage triste.  
- Eh Stella écoute-moi : la prochaine fois sera la bonne, tu entends ?

Elle le regarda les yeux emplis de larmes. D'une voix nouée, elle le supplia presque :  
- Reste avec moi.  
- Je suis là...  
- Reste avec moi... cette nuit.  
- Ok...

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la garda longuement ainsi, observant sa compagne. Perdue dans ses tumultueuses pensées, elle fixait sans le voir un point sur le sol.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître le cours de ses réflexions.

Le téléphone de Mac brisa le silence angoissant. Sans lâcher la main de Stella, il l'attrapa dans sa poche.  
- Taylor.

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Très bien. Envoyez le tout au labo et analysez-le. Réunissez tout le monde à 14 heures dans mon bureau. On fera une mise au point sur l'affaire.

- Oui, ça va, elle se repose.

- L'appendicite. A demain Lindsay.

Stella le fixa le regard interrogateur.  
Elle voulait savoir.  
Elle voulait connaître tous les détails de l'enquête.  
Elle voulait y participer.  
Travailler lui permettrait de ne pas trop penser...

Mac répondit à sa requête muette.  
- Lindsay et Danny ont trouvé des sucettes répondant aux tests de dépistage de poison. Ils ont aussi récupéré tous les portables. Beaucoup ont filmé lors de cette soirée. Il manquait un membre de la confrérie à l'appel ce matin : il serait parti dans la nuit, peu de temps après Michael et Randy.  
- Intéressant pour Adam.  
- Oui. Au fait, Lindsay t'embrasse.  
- Ok...

Stella posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle resta si longtemps dans cette position que Mac crut qu'elle s'était assoupie.  
Il n'en était rien.  
Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et le fixa :  
- Mac, j'ai quatre jours d'arrêt de travail.  
- Oui...  
- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire !  
- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle soupira et le regarda tristement :  
- Je veux que quelque chose m'occupe l'esprit, je veux m'éviter de trop penser à...  
- Stella ma douce, tu y penseras toujours...  
- Je sais, mais avec le travail, j'y pense moins et me savoir enfermée à la maison, seule, m'effraie.

Mac hocha la tête. Il la comprenait si bien. Il trouvait si souvent refuge lui aussi dans son travail pour oublier ses soucis. Enfin, c'était avant... Avant Stella...  
Mais la savoir seule à l'appartement, ruminant de sombres pensées ne l'enchantait guère...

La solution lui vint soudainement, limpide...Il voulait la surveiller, être là...  
- Stella, si tu me promets de rester assise toute la journée et de ne pas hésiter à te coucher si tu as trop mal, tu pourras venir avec moi au labo.

Le sourire que lui fit la jeune femme lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Elle lui répondit mutine :  
- Et je pourrai venir m'allonger sur le canapé de ton bureau ?  
- Mmh.. Si tu me promets de dormir, et seulement dormir...

Elle éclata de rire et se poussa sur le côté pour lui faire une place sur le lit.  
Elle tapota la place vide en le fixant :  
- Tu reviens à côté de moi ?

**  
****TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eclaircies.******

**Chapitre 9.**

Elle tapota la place vide en le fixant :  
- Tu reviens à côté de moi ?  
- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Elle se contenta d'opiner et l'observa retirer ses chaussures. Il vint s'installer à ses côtés.  
De suite, elle se blottit contre lui non sans esquisser une grimace de douleur, qui ne passa pas inaperçue.  
- Tu as mal ?  
- Un peu.. ça tire...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit aussitôt. Mac sentit sa respiration se réguler et sa tête s'alourdir contre son torse.  
Il se laissa lui-même aller et calqua sa respiration sur la sienne.  
Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Stella marchait lentement, soutenue par Mac. Pourquoi habitaient-ils au troisième étage ?  
Elle était malgré tout heureuse de rentrer et avait attendu toute la matinée l'autorisation du médecin.  
Ils avaient dû prendre un taxi, la voiture de Mac étant restée au labo. Elle avait patienté debout en l'attendant et en subissait maintenant les conséquences.  
Elle devait l'admettre, elle peinait beaucoup du bas ventre.

Arrivée dans l'appartement, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le fauteuil et y prit place avec difficulté.  
Il fallait être réaliste, elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler dans cet état....  
Elle regarda sa montre : Midi trente.  
Mac préparait le repas dans la cuisine et elle se leva doucement pour le rejoindre.

Elle s'assit autour de la table et le regarda oeuvrer.  
Sa gentillesse envers elle ne l'étonnait pas.  
Autant il pouvait être dur dans sa vie professionnelle, autant il était prévenant et charmant en dehors. Il lui avait déjà prouvé en de nombreuses occasions lorsqu'ils étaient seulement bons amis.

Il s'occupait tellement d'elle, de son bien-être, qu'il ne lui avait pas confié son propre ressenti face à cette perte.  
Comment se sentait-il face à cet événement ?  
Elle ne pouvait le laisser s'isoler dans la douleur, elle devait être là aussi pour lui.

Elle ne sut pas comment le lui demander et ce furent d'autres mots qu'elle exprima malgré elle :  
- Mac, je vais rester ici cet après-midi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre au labo...C'est...douloureux.  
- Tu veux que je reste ?  
- Non, et ne reviens pas après ta réunion, tu dois aider Adam.

Il opina doucement et ils se mirent à manger.  
Stella avait beau retourner sa question dans tous les sens, elle ne savait comment s'y prendre.  
Elle se lança, essayant de ne pas paraître trop abrupte :  
- Comment tu te sens Mac ?

Il leva les yeux surpris :  
- Bien pourquoi ?

Stella soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile...  
Elle tenta une approche différente :  
- La perte d'un futur enfant est mal vécue par la mère mais le père, que ressent-il lui ?

Elle vit Mac se fermer.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le laissa dans sa réflexion.

Mais le temps de pause s'éternisant, Stella s'impatienta légèrement :  
- Mac, je veux savoir comment tu vis tout ça !

Il se leva brusquement, se pencha vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.  
- Mais tu n'as pas commandé de taxi !  
- Je vais prendre le métro.

Il partit aussitôt, échappant ainsi à la conversation.  
Stella soupira, déçue.  
Elle regarda sa montre : 13h15. il partait avec trois quart d'heure d'avance, il était loin d'être en retard !  
Il avait fui.... Pourquoi ?  
La jeune femme se leva, débarrassa la table à son rythme puis s'installa dans le salon, une couverture sur les jambes.

Dans un même temps, Mac arrivait au labo. Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour réfléchir.  
Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu ?  
Pourquoi avait-il fui ?  
Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser comme ça... Il s'en voulait.  
- Eh Mac ! Déjà là ? Alors comment va Stella ?

Il leva les yeux vers Lindsay et essaya de ne pas paraître trop agacé par son intrusion.  
Il s'efforça de répondre calmement :  
- Bien, elle est fatiguée.  
- Oui, ça se comprend... jamais je n'aurais pensé à l'appendicite ! Vus les symptômes, je pensais plutôt qu'elle était enceinte !

Le regard de Mac se durcit et il répondit d'une voix âpre et sifflante :  
- Bien, vous avez fini ? J'ai du travail figurez-vous !  
- Désolée Mac, je ne voulais pas vous déranger....  
- Et bien, c'est fait ! Et si vous me laissiez maintenant ?  
- Heu... bien sûr...

Lindsay referma la porte les larmes aux yeux.  
Jamais Mac ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi méchant envers elle.  
Elle secoua la tête et décida d'aller se confier à Danny.

Mac inspira et expira longuement, essayant de se détendre...  
Elle pensait que Stella était enceinte...  
Ils auraient pu devenir parents...  
Il aurait pu être papa...

Il se releva brusquement, prit sa veste et sortit précipitamment de son bureau.  
Il croisa Lindsay et Danny en grande conversation dans le couloir. Ils se turent à son approche, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.  
- J'annule la réunion et la reporte à demain matin 8h. Continuez vos recherches, Adam a besoin de vous !

Il continua son chemin d'un pas vif, laissant les deux employés sidérés par une telle attitude de sa part.  
Ils le regardèrent s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et l'entendirent crier :  
- Et tenez-moi au courant surtout !

**TBC...**

_________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Eclaircies....******

**Chapitre 10.**

Ils le regardèrent s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et l'entendirent crier :  
- Et tenez-moi au courant surtout !

Danny et Lindsay observèrent l'ascenseur fermé quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
Danny fut le premier à réagir et se tourna vers sa compagne :  
- Houlaaaa !! Il y a un truc qui cloche là ! Mac, annuler une réunion alors qu'un de ses employés est mis en cause, cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas !  
- Plus la façon dont il m'a jetée de son bureau...

Les deux experts se regardèrent d'un air soucieux.  
- Je pourrais peut-être joindre Stella et lui expliquer l'attitude de Mac...  
- Mauvaise idée Linds, J'ai l'impression que le comportement de Mac est lié à Stella.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu abandonner son travail pour rester au chevet d'une personne, même lorsqu'il était marié avec Claire.  
- Tu as sûrement raison...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mac et virent les autres attendre devant la porte.  
Danny prit les devants :  
- La réunion avec Mac est reportée à demain matin, il a dû partir précipitamment. On va en salle de conférence faire un point sur l'enquête.

Les autres s'apprêtaient à le suivre docilement quand une voix tonitruante les interpella :  
- Messer ! Où est Taylor ?

Danny se retourna vers Sinclair et lui répondit sans hésiter :  
- Mac est parti enquêter sur le terrain avec Flack.  
- Sur l'affaire Quinn ?  
- Oui Chef.  
- Il est donc bien à son poste aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui Chef, pourquoi ?

Sinclair repartit sans prendre la peine de répondre au moment même où Flack rejoignait l'équipe dans le couloir.  
Lindsay se précipita vers lui et l'entraîna en salle de conférence, suivie de tous ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps, Mac traversait la ville à toute allure. Usant de ses prérogatives policières, gyrophare en action, il brûla allègrement feux rouges et priorités.  
En quelques minutes seulement, il était chez lui.  
Il resta un petit moment, les mains sur le volant, perdu dans ses pensées...

La réflexion de Lindsay lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.  
Son action première avait été de s'occuper de stella. Quand cette dernière l'avait questionné sur ses propres états d'âme, il n'avait pas su lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en savait rien..  
Il s'était même senti agressé dans son intimité et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, il avait fui celle qu'il aimait.  
Il s'en voulait de son attitude et ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

Il repensa à Lindsay...  
_Je pensais qu'elle était enceinte...._

Un électrochoc.  
Cette déclaration avait fait naître en lui une profonde tristesse, un vide infini...  
Il avait alors réalisé que sa compagne avait bel et porté leur futur enfant...  
Presque huit semaines avait dit le chirurgien...  
Deux mois...  
Il aurait pu être papa dans sept mois....

Il avait alors ressenti un gouffre se creuser dans son cœur.  
Son vœu le plus cher ne se réaliserait pas. Pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins.  
Et là, il avait enfin compris...  
Compris ce qu'avait pu vivre Stella..  
Compris pourquoi elle voulait absolument qu'il s'exprime à ce sujet..

Il devait évacuer sa peine...  
Ils devaient l'évacuer tous les deux...  
Ils devaient l'évacuer ensemble...

Voilà pourquoi il avait fui le bureau. Sa place n'était pas là-bas.  
Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.  
Il sortit de sa voiture et prit le bouquet de roses sur la banquette arrière. Il les avait achetées en sortant du bureau.

Il se dirigea plus serein vers leur appartement.  
Il entra doucement et suivit le bruit de la télévision allumée.  
Elle fonctionnait seule.  
Stella, couchée sur le canapé, un plaid sur son corps, dormait profondément.

Mac posa le bouquet sur la table basse et s'accroupit aux côtés de la jeune femme.  
Il l'observa tranquillement : ses cils étaient encore humides et ses joues gardaient trace des sillons creusés par les larmes.  
Elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer et s'était endormie d'épuisement.  
Le remord accabla davantage Mac. S'il n'était pas parti aussi vite...

Il décida de la laisser dormir.  
Il reprit le bouquet et alla le mettre dans un vase. Il le posa sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine.  
Il se délesta ensuite de son arme et de son blouson.

Sans bruit, il prit son ordinateur portable et s'enferma dans son bureau.  
Il surfa longuement sur Internet, lisant des pages entières expliquant la G.E.U *, découvrant de nombreux témoignages, de réactions, de conseils de personnes ayant vécu le même drame.  
Les yeux brûlants, il s'adossa contre le fauteuil et les ferma quelques instants.

De son côté, Stella émergeait doucement du sommeil, percevant les paroles incompréhensibles émises par le téléviseur. Elle l'éteignit d'un geste brusque et s'assit doucement, une main sur le ventre.  
Soulagée, elle constata que la douleur avait disparu.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit le magnifique bouquet de roses sur le bar.  
Son cœur manqua un battement...

Elle se leva lentement et au bout de quelques pas, elle put apercevoir son blouson pendu au crochet de l'entrée.  
Il était revenu...  
Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Son cœur bondit..  
Il était là, il était rentré...  
Elle l'observa quelques instants puis d'une voix légèrement hésitante l'appela.  
- Mac ?

**TBC...**

_* G.E.U = Grossesse extra-utérine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Eclaircies....******

**Chapitre 11.**

Elle l'observa quelques instants puis d'une voix légèrement hésitante l'appela.  
- Mac ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda en souriant.  
Il éteignit son ordinateur, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas bon pour elle de lire tous ces témoignages. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Depuis son départ précipité de la maison, Stella ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Elle ne fit donc aucun geste et attendit.  
Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dans ses boucles, la serra fort.  
Elle répondit à son étreinte et l'enlaça de la même façon, la tête dans son cou, profitant de sa chaleur retrouvée.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mac se détache d'elle. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux et dans un murmure, s'excusa de son attitude lâche...  
Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Considérant ce geste comme une forme de pardon, il la plaqua au mur derrière eux et lui prit fiévreusement les lèvres.  
Répondant avec ferveur à ce baiser passionné, Stella se laissa aller gémissante..

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent laissant leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme régulier.  
- Je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler nous deux....

Mac avait prononcé ses paroles d'un murmure presque inaudible mais Stella acquiesça. Il l'emmena vers le salon et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé. Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir.  
Elle se pressa contre lui et passa doucement ses jambes sur les siennes.  
Il lui caressa la cuisse dans un geste automatique, mettant en parallèle de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Stella le laissa prendre son temps. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu... Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras..  
Elle embrassa tendrement la jugulaire qui palpitait dans son cou et attendit.

Il lui narra alors la scène dans son bureau. Stella eut un pincement au cœur pour son amie, devinant la peine qu'elle avait dû ressentir mais n'interrompit pas Mac.. Elle se promit juste d'aller la réconforter le lendemain..  
Elle se cala davantage contre lui et écouta attentivement la suite.

Mac lui livra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tous ses ressentis, sans aucune retenue. Il parlait en fixant un point invisible devant lui. Ne pas croiser les yeux de Stella l'aidait sûrement beaucoup.  
Elle, de son côté ne disait rien... Elle écoutait sa tristesse qui ressemblait tant à la sienne...  
Il lui confia son souhait profond d'être père à l'avenir et une certaine paix intérieure les envahit tous deux.  
Les confidences étaient terminées, il leur fallait désormais surmonter leur peine.

Le silence s'installa, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Mac apprécia ce calme ambiant. Stella l'avait laissé parler de longues minutes sans jamais l'interrompre et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était la première fois qu'il vidait ainsi son cœur. Il lui avait été difficile de commencer mais mettre des mots sur sa douleur lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Il avait aussi la sensation que leur couple en sortait plus fort, plus soudé.

Il sentit une main lui caresser la joue et il osa enfin croiser le regard de sa compagne.  
Ses yeux reflétèrent les mots d'amour qu'elle prononça. Il y répondit sereinement, tout en embrassant la main qui se promenait sur son visage.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour...

Elle se redressa légèrement les yeux pétillants... Avec son index, elle traçait des sillons imaginaires sur la chemise de Mac. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. Comprenant son embarras, il lui emprisonna le doigt et l'encouragea à poursuivre.  
Elle se lança donc très hésitante :  
- Donc...heu...j'arrête tout ? je veux dire...je ne prends plus aucune protection ?

Devinant où elle voulait en venir, il l'aida à terminer avec un grand sourire.  
- Non... On laisse faire Dame Nature et on voit ce que ça donne ?

Stella hocha vigoureusement la tête et emplie de bonheur, elle reprit la bouche de son amant passionnément.  
Encore une fois et malgré eux, leurs mains se firent baladeuses et la température de leurs corps augmenta sensiblement.

Mais encore une fois et malgré eux, le destin joua en leur faveur : la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.  
Les deux corps se séparèrent à regret et Stella remit les boutons de son chemisier que les mains expertes de Mac avaient rapidement détachés.  
Elle s'assit correctement et attendit que Mac aille ouvrir, essayant de restreindre le feu qui avait envahi son corps tout entier.

Mac ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Danny.  
Sa mine sombre ne présageait rien de bon et Mac retrouva de suite son attitude professionnelle.  
- Mac, je suis navré de vous importuner chez vous mais j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre.

Mac le fit entrer et ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon. Danny salua chaleureusement Stella puis prit place devant le couple. Son visage redevint sombre.  
- Que se passe-t-il Danny ? Quelles sont ces mauvaises nouvelles ?  
- La première vous concerne Mac. Après votre départ précipité du bureau, le chef Sinclair a demandé à vous voir. Je lui ai dit que vous enquêtiez sur le terrain avec Flack sur l'affaire Quinn.  
- Merci Danny.  
- Malheureusement, Sinclair est tombé sur Flack en salle de conférence où nous étions tous regroupés pour parler de l'affaire. Il a compris que je lui avais menti, il était furieux. Il veut nous voir tous les deux dans son bureau demain matin. Il a même parlé d'une mise à pied pour vous et... pour moi !

Le jeune homme était nerveux et Mac tenta de le rassurer :  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Danny. Je vais aller le voir ce soir seul et lui expliquerai mes imprévus. Votre loyauté envers votre supérieur ne pourra être sanctionnée.  
- Merci Mac.  
- Et la seconde mauvaise nouvelle ?

Danny se passa une main sur le visage. Il secoua la tête défaitiste et dit d'une voix éteinte :  
- Mac, Adam a de très gros ennuis...

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 12.**

Danny se passa une main sur le visage. Il secoua la tête défaitiste et dit d'une voix éteinte :  
- Mac, Adam a de très gros ennuis...  
- Comment ça ?

La voix de Mac était dure et Danny retrouva là son supérieur. Il était redevenu lui-même...  
Soulagé, le jeune expert continua :  
- On a retrouvé l'arme du crime.  
- Le sac plastique ?  
- Oui. Flack l'a trouvé quelques mètres plus loin, dans un buisson, près de la maison du sénateur...et...  
- Et ?  
- Ce sac porte les empreintes d'Adam.

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Stella et Mac se regardèrent atterrés.  
Mac demanda d'une voix sourde :  
- Aucune autre empreinte ?  
- Aucune.  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'est le sac qui a servi à étouffer le fils Quinn ?  
- Aucun doute. On a retrouvé son ADN à l'intérieur : sa langue a été en contact avec le sac... Tout accuse Adam comme le meurtrier.  
- Ou le véritable assassin portait des gants.

La voix rauque de Stella fit sursauter Danny et il la regarda fixement :  
- J'aimerais tant que ce soit le cas Stella.

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Mac :  
- Cela ne peut être autrement ! Adam est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !  
- Exact ! Danny, concentrez vos recherches sur le membre de la confrérie qui a quitté la fête peu de temps après les deux garçons.. A nos yeux, c'est notre premier suspect potentiel. Convoquez tous les autres demain au poste. Je veux les interroger, et le jeune voisin d'Adam aussi.

Danny hocha doucement la tête, puis il se leva, salua le couple et repartit au CSI.  
Mac referma la porte et revint songeur vers le salon .  
Stella l'observa soucieuse :  
- L'innocence d'Adam va être difficile à prouver...  
- J'en ai bien l'impression, surtout que si les preuves s'accumulent, il va bientôt falloir le mettre en garde à vue...

Ils se turent un instant, perdus dans leurs pensées.  
Adam était un gentil garçon, toujours souriant, toujours aimable, prêt à rendre service...  
Il ne pouvait être coupable, il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche !  
Stella rompit le silence et demanda d'une voix angoissée :  
- Mac, et pour Sinclair ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Il la regarda ennuyé. Après de longues hésitations, il s'avoua vaincu :  
- Je crois qu'il ne gobera pas l'histoire de l'appendicite...  
- Alors dis-lui la vérité !  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Dis lui ! Tu dois te protéger mais protéger Danny aussi. Donc, dis-lui mais que ça reste en lui et nous surtout !

Mac opina doucement et se leva. Autant se débarrasser de suite de Sinclair. Il pourra se concentrer sur Adam ensuite.  
Devant la porte d'entrée, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Stella qui l'avait suivi.  
- Tu es sure ?  
- Oui ! File maintenant !

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- Je reviens vite....

Stella referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Son cœur battait la chamade, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle ne résistait pas aux caresses et baisers de Mac même après 4 mois de vie commune !  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau pour se faire un thé. Elle se sentait légère et grâce aux confidences de Mac, elle voyait l'avenir sous un meilleur jour..

Elle prit sa tasse et alla s'installer devant l'ordinateur de Mac, dans le bureau.  
Elle tapa G.E.U dans le moteur de recherches...

De son côté, Mac se garait dans le parking souterrain. Il rejoignit le bureau de Sinclair non sans quelques appréhensions.  
Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui avouer la vérité. Il n'avait pas envie de la partager, elle ne concernait que leur couple...

Il frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de Sinclair pour entrer.  
Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise à la vue de son visiteur. Il se reprit très vite cependant et dit d'une voix âpre :  
- Taylor quelle surprise ! Les vacances sont finies ?  
- Je n'étais pas en vacances chef.  
- Je sais, je sais... l'appendicite de l'inspecteur Bonasera, votre compagne... Deux jours entiers à ses côtés pour une simple intervention, c'est un peu exagéré, vous ne pensez pas ?  
- Ce n'était pas une appendicite chef. C'était la version que nous voulions officielle.  
- Et puis-je connaître la version officieuse si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

Mac soupira devant le ton ironique. Le moment fatidique...  
Il entendit la voix de Stella raisonner en lui : _dis lui... protège-toi..._  
Il inspira profondément et fixa son supérieur. Il lui répondit d'une voix claire et posée :  
- Un événement dramatique a touché notre couple et je me devais d'être à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Quant à Danny Messer, il a tout simplement fait acte de loyauté envers son supérieur, ce qui témoigne du bon fonctionnement de mon équipe.

Sinclair observa son subordonné les sourcils froncés. Jamais Taylor n'avait manqué son travail. Sa liaison avec l'inspecteur Bonasera n'avait pas détérioré la qualité de ses enquêtes jusque maintenant...  
Il attendait sa décision serein.

Sinclair admira sa force de caractère en cet instant présent.  
- Vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre absence.  
- Je n'y ai pas pensé chef, je vivais dans...l'instant présent.  
- Vous n'aurez pas de mise à pied Taylor. Je suis humain vous savez, je peux comprendre les drames familiaux qui peuvent affecter un couple. Je ne vous demanderai pas d'explications même si je devine de quoi il s'agit... Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre un blâme pour non respect du règlement envers votre hiérarchie.

Mac hocha la tête soulagé. Il le remercia et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il entendit alors son supérieur crier :  
- Et remettez-vous de suite au travail Taylor !  
- Demain chef, seulement demain !

Mac partit fermant doucement la porte, laissant Sinclair dans son bureau, médusé par tant d'audace.

**  
****TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 13.**

Mac partit fermant doucement la porte, laissant Sinclair dans son bureau, médusé par tant d'audace.  
Il inspira un grand coup.  
Cet entretien avait été difficile. Même si le chef s'était montré exceptionnellement clément, Mac s'était senti tendu tout au long de la conversation.

Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses mauvaises pensées et sourit en imaginant la tête de son supérieur en entendant sa dernière phrase.  
- MAC !

L'expert se retourna et fit face à Danny qui le hélait :  
- Alors ? Qu'a dit Sinclair ?

Le jeune scientifique était nerveux et sa voix était hachée. Il craignait pour son avenir et Mac s'empressa de le rassurer.  
- Pas de mise à pied Danny. Juste un blâme. A mon avis, vous allez en avoir un aussi.  
- Merci Mac.

Son soulagement était si flagrant sur son visage que Mac éclata de rire ! Il posa un main sur son épaule.  
- Je ne vous aurai pas laissé tomber Danny voyons... Au fait, où est Lindsay ?  
- Elle vient de rentrer.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. je lui parlerai demain. N'oubliez pas : 8h dans mon bureau !  
- On y sera Mac. Bonne soirée et encore merci !

Mac quitta précipitamment le CSI pour ne plus être abordé.  
Il monta dans sa voiture et une bouffée de remord l'envahit brutalement.  
Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il pensa réellement à Adam. Il ne l'avait pas aidé une seule minute.

La culpabilité l'envahissant de plus en plus, il se décida à l'appeler.  
Adam lui répondit d'une vois défaite et angoissée. Mac parla avec lui pendant plus de vingt minutes, s'évertuant à le rassurer en lui affirmant que l'équipe au complet travaillait sur cette affaire.  
Il s'excusa pour son absence mais Adam le coupa immédiatement dans son élan. Sa gentillesse lui recommanda même de poursuivre son arrêt pour s'occuper de Stella.

Lui-même rassuré, Mac donna rendez-vous à Adam pour le lendemain matin.  
Il raccrocha rasséréné.  
Le cœur plus léger, vide de toute culpabilité, il démarra sa voiture et sortit du bâtiment.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18h.  
Il sourit...Ils avaient la soirée pour eux, rien que pour eux...

Il se gara devant chez lui et prit l'ascenseur le cœur battant... Il entra doucement dans l'appartement et le silence le cueillit.  
Il se dirigea vers la faible lumière et vit Stella, installée dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse, plongée dans un livre.  
Il s'approcha silencieusement et la baisa tendrement dans le cou.

Avec un cri de joie, Stella se leva et prit Mac dans ses bras.  
- Enfin ! je m'inquiétais ! J'ai cru que Sinclair avait eu ta peau !  
- Voyons, tu me connais, j'aurai eu la sienne avant !

Le sourire éclatant que lui offrit Stella le fit fondre... Ses yeux verts lumineux, son beau sourire, sa beauté naturelle l'émerveillaient.  
Il la vit s'approcher de son visage. Elle déposa sur sa joue de multiples petits baisers jusqu'à son oreille où elle chuchota :  
- Raconte-moi...

Elle croisa le regard empli de désir de Mac qui resserra sa prise dans le bas de son dos, la collant davantage à lui.  
Ils étaient si proches que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque...

Mac fit la moue :  
- Maintenant ?  
- Moui _(un baiser)_ en attendant _(un baiser)_ le livreur _(un baiser)_.  
- Le livreur ?  
- De pizza. Pas envie de cuisiner ce soir; on a autre chose à faire....

Mac sourit contre les lèvres de Stella. Il copia sa méthode et lui répondit ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser :  
- Je crois...que je vais...adorer...cette soirée !

Stella éclata de rire et s'écarta de Mac. Elle l'entraîna sur le canapé, l'assit de force et se lova à ses côtés.  
- Mais avant tu me racontes !  
- Ok, ok....

L'impatience de Stella l'amusa et il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.  
- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait vécu un drame familial, sans entrer davantage dans les détails. Je n'ai eu qu'un blâme.  
- Et Danny ?  
- Danny aussi.

Stella se redressa et lentement pour protéger son ventre, le chevaucha.  
Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et murmura émue :  
- Merci Mac.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa la tête dans son cou, profitant de ce câlin improvisé.  
Quelques instants plus tard, leurs bouches se chamaillaient l'une et l'autre, les mains se baladaient...  
Le temps ne comptait plus...

La sonnerie de l'entrée les dérangea une nouvelle fois et Mac grogna :  
- Laisse...

Stella s'éloigna rapidement, prit son porte-monnaie et alla ouvrir la porte.  
Lorsqu'elle revint avec la pizza, Mac lui retira des mains et la posa sur la table. Puis il se retourna et enlaça sa compagne.  
- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
- J'ai faim...de toi.

Il la souleva telle une plume et l'emporta dans la chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la regarda amoureusement...  
- Stella... on n'a pas le droit tu t'en souviens ?

Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme l'amena à lui et lui dit d'une voix rauque :  
- On va aller doucement...

Mac commença alors à déboutonner lentement le chemisier de son amante, ponctuant chaque geste par une baiser...  
Ils s'effeuillèrent tranquillement tout en se caressant mutuellement...  
Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit, enlacés...

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 14.**

Mac commença alors à déboutonner lentement le chemisier de son amante, ponctuant chaque geste par un baiser...  
Ils s'effeuillèrent tranquillement tout en se caressant mutuellement...  
Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit, enlacés...

Le lendemain matin, Mac s'éveilla le premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme nue qui dormait encore à ses côtés : le drap remontait jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant le haut de son dos musclé et sa peau douce.  
Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant... Il n'en avait jamais assez... Il n'était jamais rassasié... Elle non plus d'ailleurs...  
Il repensa à leur dernière nuit en souriant... Leurs deux corps s'accordaient à merveille !

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et fonça sous la douche... de l'eau froide, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait de bon matin !  
Il préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit Stella entrer, seulement revêtue d'un peignoir de soie.  
Contrairement à lui, elle préférait prendre son premier repas avant de se laver. Il aimait la voir arriver ainsi, ses boucles chiffonnées, son visage encore endormi.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui embrassa la joue en lui murmurant bonjour. Elle n'était pas bavarde le matin, Mac l'avait bien compris. Il la laissa donc tranquillement boire son café tout en l'observant.  
Il adorait ses petits moments à deux, faits de petits échanges attentionnés, de regards souriants...  
- On a rendez-vous à quelle heure dans ton bureau ?

Mac la regarder beurrer sa tartine avant de répéter légèrement moqueur :  
- On ?  
- Moui... Je me sens prête..  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné !  
- Mac...  
- ok, ok... C'est à huit heures.

Stella lui sourit en enfournant sa dernière bouchée. Elle n'était pas dupe : elle savait très bien qu'il préférait qu'elle vienne plutôt que de rester seule à se morfondre.  
Elle fixa la pendule et bondit soudain de sa chaise. Elle planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres de Mac en lui promettant de se dépêcher.  
Il adorait ses élans d'impulsivité...  
Il l'adorait tout court d'ailleurs...  
Il se leva et débarrassa la table.

45 minutes plus tard, Mac se garait dans le sous-sol du labo. Il vit Stella descendre de voiture avec une grimace. Il attendit qu'elle passe à ses côtés pour la prendre par la taille.  
- ça va aller ?  
- Oui, il faut juste que j'évite les mouvements brusques.. j'ai tendance à oublier...  
- Pas de terrain aujourd'hui hein !

Stella soupira et acquiesça en bougonnant.  
Elle posa elle-même sa main dans le bas du dos de Mac et ils avancèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Arrivés à leur étage, ils se séparèrent par automatisme et se rendirent dans le bureau de Mac. Danny les attendait déjà devant la porte. Il haussa les épaules à la question muette de Stella et répondit défaitiste :  
- Un blâme, limite un avertissement pour insubordination...  
- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Mac, Danny...

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau.  
Lindsay et Hawkes les rejoignirent peu de temps après. La jeune femme se précipita vers Stella et la prit dans ses bras heureuse !  
- Eh ! Stella ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Mieux, ça va mieux.  
- Super... t'as pas une grande cicatrice au moins ?

Mac toussota pour attirer l'attention venant ainsi subtilement au secours de Stella. Tous s'assirent devant lui et il les interrogea les uns après les autres.  
- Qu'ont donné les récoltes d'indices ?  
- Pas grand chose.. on a la confirmation pour les sucettes empoisonnées, seulement deux ou trois dans le lot.  
- Autre chose ?  
- Non. L'alcool a coulé à flots ainsi que les médocs. Il y en avait un saladier plein. Boum !

Mac soupira... Il ne comprenait plus la jeunesse actuelle et ses formes d'amusement... Il reprit la parole :  
- Bien, vous avez convoqué tous ces jeunes ?  
- Oui, on en a pour la matinée !  
- Des nouvelles du membre de la confrérie disparu ?  
- On a eu son nom : Davis Perry. Mais il n'est pas revenu à son appartement.  
- Bien, il faut chercher s'il a de la famille proche chez qui il pourrait se réfugier. J'ai convoqué Adam au bureau, j'aimerais avoir de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner, alors au travail !  
Danny et Lindsay, vous faites les interrogatoires, Sheldon, passez la voiture d'Adam au peigne fin. Stella, tu cherches des proches de ce Davis Quinn.

Tous se levèrent et s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la voix de Mac, retentit.  
- Lindsay, restez deux minutes, je vous prie.

Les autres partirent et Stella hocha imperceptiblement la tête en passant devant Mac. La veille, elle lui avait demandé de s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Lindsay.  
- Asseyez-vous Lindsay.

La jeune femme obéit, non sans quelques appréhensions. Elle fut surprise d'entendre ses excuses, elle ne s'y attendait pas.  
Elle les balaya d'un geste mais Mac persista.  
- J'avais passé la nuit à veiller Stella, j'étais fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, inquiet mais vous n'auriez pas dû en pâtir... pardonnez-moi.  
- Merci Mac.

Il fixa la porte que Lindsay venait de franchir. Stella avait eu raison, ses excuses avaient ravi la jeune scientifique et lui en était plus apaisé.  
Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une autre silhouette derrière la porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

La personne entra et s'assit devant lui la tête baissée.  
Mac tenta de prendre un ton enjoué et dynamique :  
- Adam ! je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

Adam soupira puis le visage torturé, leva les yeux vers Mac.  
Il tendit ses mains vers son supérieur et lui annonça d'une voix sans timbre :  
- je me rends Mac. C'est moi. J'ai tué le fils Quinn.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merci ! Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires si chaleureux ! ça réconforte, ça fait du bien donc merci !**___

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 15.**

Adam soupira puis le visage torturé, leva les yeux vers Mac.  
Il tendit ses mains vers son supérieur et lui annonça d'une voix sans timbre :  
- Je me rends Mac. C'est moi. J'ai tué le fils Quinn.

Mac bondit de sa chaise et alla fermer la porte. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près d'Adam. Ce dernier pleurait, complètement effondré. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir durant ces trois derniers jours, ni beaucoup manger d'ailleurs.  
Mac posa une main sur son épaule. Il l'appuya fortement pour le faire réagir.

Quand Adam releva enfin les yeux vers lui, Mac put lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait :  
- Adam, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier ! Que s'est-il passé exactement ce soir-là ?

Adam renifla plusieurs fois, touché par la sincérité et la confiance de son supérieur.  
- Je vous ai menti Mac sur ce soir-là.  
- Dites-moi la vérité maintenant.

Adam tritura nerveusement ses mains. Il jouait son destin, il en était conscient. Une nouvelle pression sur son épaule l'encouragea :  
- Michael Quinn était odieux. Le petit-fils à papa fortuné, se moquant sans cesse de tout le monde avec arrogance. Après avoir déposé mon voisin, Quinn s'est montré désagréable, insupportable même. Il critiquait ma façon de conduire, mon "tas de ferraille", il m'insultait. Il voulait faire courir le bruit que j'avais une liaison avec mon jeune voisin. C'est faux Mac, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Continuez Adam.  
- Il a soudain eu envie de vomir, je lui ai tendu un sac en plastique mais il a ricané sans le prendre. il allait gerber sur la banquette arrière ! Exténué, agacé, une fois sorti de la voiture, je l'ai jeté devant chez lui. Il s'est cogné la tête contre le trottoir, ça l'a sonné. Je l'ai tué Mac.  
- Et le sac plastique ?  
- Hein ?  
- Le sac que vous lui aviez donné pour qu'il vomisse, qu'en avez-vous fait ?  
- Au moment de fermer la portière, je lui ai balancé à la figure et je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé couché là, Mac... je l'ai tué.  
- Non Adam. Il n'est pas mort du coup sur le trottoir. Il a été étouffé par le sac plastique.  
- Quoi ? Mais alors...  
- Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Mais vous venez de m'expliquer pourquoi vos empreintes sont sur l'arme du crime.

Adam s'effondra de nouveau sur le bureau et Mac le laissa seul pour qu'il se reprenne un peu...  
Il alla dans le labo et se dirigea vers Stella.  
Plongée dans ses recherches, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il chuchota à son oreille :  
- ça va ?  
- Mac ! Préviens quand tu arrives !  
- Je mettrai une clochette autour du coup la prochaine fois...

Stella le tapa sur le bras en riant puis lui montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé :  
- Pas de famille proche à New York juste la meilleure amie de sa mère.  
- On ne sait jamais. Je vais demander à Flack d'y passer.

Mac lui exposa ensuite brièvement son entretien avec Adam.  
Stella soupira :  
- Pauvre Adam...Il est reparti ?  
- Non, il est dans mon bureau.  
- Ok, je vais aller le voir.

Mac hocha la tête et regarda inquiet sa compagne se lever lentement. Elle le rassura d'une furtive caresse sur le bras :  
- J'ai moins mal. C'est moi qui appréhende le pic de douleur, c'est tout...

Sa caresse se prolongea jusqu'à sa main et leurs doigts se frôlèrent.  
Mac l'observa s'éloigner et secoua la tête. Il faisait une chaleur dans ce labo !  
Il en sortit et vit Stella réconforter Adam dans son bureau. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et un pincement au cœur tirailla Mac...  
De la jalousie ?? Non, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux...pas d'Adam..

Plongé dans ses pensées, se morigénant lui-même pour sa réaction, il entra en salle d'interrogatoire.  
Il y croisa Danny :  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
- Des petits fils à papa, imbus de leur personne et qui ne veulent parler qu'en présence de leur avocat.  
- Ben voyons... interrogez-les sur leur copain disparu : Davis Perry. Essayer de savoir s'il a une petite amie.  
- Ok Mac.

Danny entra dans la salle et prit place devant un blondinet arrogant. Mac secoua la tête derrière le miroir sans tain. Cette enquête se révélait ardue...  
Il repartit vers son bureau et le trouva vide. Il prit toutes les photos de la soirée et les épingla une à une sur son tableau.  
Puis s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau, il les scruta attentivement.

Il sentit au bout d'un moment une présence se glisser à ses côtés. Un doux parfum envahit délicieusement ses narines et il se tourna vers elle :  
- Où est Adam ?  
- En salle de repos, devant un café et un muffin. Il n'a rien mangé depuis trois jours, il est épuisé.  
- Oui j'ai vu.

Ils se turent tous les deux, fixant les photos disposées devant eux.  
Soudain, Stella s'exclama :  
- C'est lui : Davis Perry. Je le reconnais, j'ai vu sa photo lors de mes recherches.

Mac décrocha la photo et ils se penchèrent pour l'observer de près.  
Leurs têtes étaient si proches que les boucles de Stella retombaient sur l'épaule de Mac.  
- Il y a une fille à ses côtés, sa petite amie ?

Stella se colla davantage à lui pour regarder la photo, posant instinctivement sa main dans le dos de Mac.  
Ainsi réunis, dos à la porte, plongés dans l'observation de Perry, ils n'entendirent pas le couple entrer dans le bureau.  
Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, s'éloignant automatiquement l'un de l'autre.

Mac croisa le regard ironique de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lui demanda surpris :  
- Inspecteur Quinn, que faites-vous là ?

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 16.**

Mac croisa le regard ironique de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lui demanda surpris :  
- Inspecteur Quinn, que faites-vous là ?

Elle sourit en les fixant chacun leur tour et leur dit d'un ton inquisiteur :  
- Je tombe mal, je vous dérange peut-être ?  
- L'inspecteur Bonasera et moi-même étions en train d'observer des photos de la scène de crime.  
- Bien sûr oui...

Mac fut agacé par son attitude. Il lui demanda sèchement :  
- Quinn que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?  
- J'ai appris qu'un de tes employés était suspecté de meurtre. Ma hiérarchie m'envoie enquêter avec mon collègue, l'inspecteur Connor.

Mac salua distraitement l'homme et reporta son attention sur Quinn.  
- Nous enquêtons déjà sur cette affaire.  
- Une enquête interne mon cher, une enquête interne...

Mac jeta un coup d'œil à Stella.  
Ils pensaient la même chose : ils devaient se hâter de trouver le véritable assassin sinon Adam aurait de très gros ennuis.  
Voyant leur inquiétude, Quinn se déplaça vers Mac. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras et tenta de le rassurer tout en le caressant furtivement.  
- Allons Mac, je te fais confiance. Adam ne risque rien avec toi.. Et puis cette enquête va nous permettre de retravailler ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps...

Sa voix était minaude, le regard aguicheur. Mac regarda Stella mal à l'aise. Il fut surpris de voir l'expression de fureur sur son visage : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il la sentait prête à étrangler l'inspecteur.  
Il s'écarta et prononça d'une voix neutre :  
- Nous sommes une équipe et nous travaillons tous sur cette affaire. Essaie de ne pas nous perturber lors de ton enquête.  
- Oh.... Je te perturbe ?  
- Non. Pas perturbation, j'entendais gêne dans le travail.

Le téléphone de Mac sonna et il décrocha, ignorant totalement Quinn.  
- Taylor.

- Ok, nous arrivons.

Il rangea son portable et se tourna vers Stella.  
- Flack a retrouvé Davis Perry. Allons l'interroger.

Elle opina et ils partirent sans un regard pour les deux enquêteurs.  
Dans le couloir, Stella laissa éclater sa colère.  
- Je déteste cette bonne femme ! Elle est malsaine !  
- Elle ne fait que son boulot !  
- Son boulot ?

Stella le regarda les yeux ronds et imita la voix minaude de Quinn :  
- Oh Mac, j'ai confiance en toi, je suis heureuse de retravailler avec toi, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa moquerie que Mac l'entraînait vers les toilettes.  
Il s'assura qu'elles étaient vides, ferma la porte et fit face à Stella.  
- Mac t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il avança vers elle sans la quitter des yeux et instinctivement, elle recula et se retrouva vite bloquée contre les lavabos.  
Mac s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le rebord, l'entourant de ses bras et la coinçant par la même occasion.  
- Mac, que..  
- Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville Stella, personne n'y arrive d'ailleurs.  
- Mais...  
- J'aime quand tu es jalouse.  
- Je ne le suis pas.

L'air buté de Stella le fit sourire et il se colla davantage à elle.  
De suite il vit le trouble s'installer dans son regard émeraude.  
Il ajouta d'une voix rauque de désir :  
- Il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet là...

Elle ne répondit pas, hypnotisée par ses yeux, puis ses lèvres.  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement et elle y répondit aussitôt dans un gémissement.  
A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle et la laissa pantelante, les joues rosies de plaisir.  
Il s'éloigna vers la porte mais elle le retint par le bras.  
- Eh ! Tu pourrais finir ce que tu as commencé !

Il lui sourit espiègle. Il se rapprocha et passa les doigts sur ses joues. Il les descendit ensuite vers sa poitrine et dessina le contour de ses seins à travers le tissu.  
Il dit avec regret :  
- Je ne rêve que de ça mais ce serait trop risqué...Sinclair nous a l'œil.

Il l'embrassa doucement et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
- Tu me rejoins en salle d'interrogatoire...et ne t'inquiète plus pour Quinn.

Il partit, la laissant rongée par le désir. Son cœur battait à se rompre et elle peinait à recouvrer un certain équilibre mental.  
La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Lindsay. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.  
- Eh, Stella tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, oui ça va...  
- Tu es sure ? Tu es toute rouge et tu as l'air étrange...  
- Non, non, ça va. Je dois aller rejoindre Mac en salle d'interrogatoire.  
- je viens de le croiser et...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle regarda Stella en riant :  
- et .... il sortait d'ici ! Je me trompe ?

Elle éclata d'un rire franc lorsqu'elle vit son amie rougir davantage. Elles se regardèrent complices et Stella joignit son rire à celui de Lindsay.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Mac.

L'interrogatoire avait commencé et Stella se plaça derrière le miroir sans tain.  
Perry était accompagné d'un homme âgé, en costume sombre. Sûrement son avocat en déduisit Stella.  
Elle brancha le haut-parleur pour écouter.

Elle observa avec attention Mac qui dirigeait l'entretien..  
- Davis Perry, vous êtes bien un membre de la confrérie Mega-Bêta-Alpha ?  
- Oui, un membre actif.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- je suis l'un des fondateurs de cette alliance.  
- Revenons à la soirée : vous n'êtes pas resté dormir et êtes parti dans la nuit. Exact ?  
- Exact.  
- Pour aller où ?  
- Chez Michael Quinn.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il me devait du fric. J'ai vu une voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui. Un mec en est sorti et a éjecté Michael de sa voiture. Quand il est parti, j'y suis allé. J'ai profité qu'il soit à terre et j'ai récupéré mon fric dans ses poches.  
- Et là, il s'est réveillé, vous vous êtes battus et vous l'avez tué, c'est ça ?

**TBC....**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 17.**

- Et là, il s'est réveillé, vous vous êtes battus et vous l'avez tué, c'est ça ?  
- NON ! mais ça ne va pas non, vous n'êtes pas bien !  
- Ok, que s'est-il passé alors ensuite ?  
- J'ai vu son copain revenir alors j'ai filé avec le fric.  
- L'homme à la voiture ?  
- Non, le mec avec qui il était à la soirée ! Un pauvre abruti d'ailleurs ! Michael lui a fichu une de ces hontes devant une nana !

Mac et Flack se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Ils sortirent de la pièce abasourdis.  
Mac se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers Flack :  
- Allez cueillir le voisin d'Adam, ce Randy Garrett.

Il observa le jeune policier partir précipitamment puis fixa Stella : elle arborait un visage satisfait et lança dans un grand sourire :  
- Je crois que l'innocence d'Adam ne fait plus aucun doute !  
- Exact, allons lui annoncer.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et dans le couloir du labo furent assaillis par des cris. Ils coururent vers leur provenance et virent Adam menotté, se tortiller entre Quinn et son acolyte.  
Mac s'interposa immédiatement et dit d'une voix dure :  
- Quinn, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues là ?  
- Je fais ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis plusieurs jours, j'arrête un meurtrier.  
- Tu arrêtes un innocent oui !

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena sans ménagement dans son bureau, sous l'œil ébahi d'Adam.  
Stella s'empressa de le mettre au courant des dernières avancées de l'enquête.  
- Alors je.. je .. suis innocent !  
- Oui !!

Stella le prit dans ses bras pour partager sa joie mais fut de suite arrêtée par l'inspecteur Connor.  
- Eloignez-vous du suspect inspecteur !  
- Il est innocent !  
- Seule l'inspecteur Quinn peut en décider.

Stella se renfrogna et regarda du côté du bureau : Mac parlait avec véhémence et Quinn lui répondait de la même force.  
Ils allaient s'entretuer s'ils continuaient !  
Au moins, avec cette dispute, Quinn allait peut-être comprendre que Mac n'était pas accessible...  
Enfin ils se turent... Ils se fixèrent longuement en chien de faïence puis reprirent la parole plus calmement..  
Stella regretta de ne pas savoir lire sur les lèvres.

Elle vit Quinn se rapprocher ostensiblement et lui caresser encore le bras.  
Stella bouillait intérieurement et se crispa en serrant les poings.  
Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers le bureau et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.  
- Inspecteur Bonasera, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Ignorant ostensiblement la réflexion de Quinn, Stella se tourna vers Mac :  
- On fait quoi pour Adam ?  
- On le libère !

Il regarda Quinn et lui demanda d'un geste d'aller lui ôter les menottes.  
Elle sortit du bureau tout en fusillant Stella au passage. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard et la tension devint vite palpable entre les deux femmes.  
Mac passa devant Stella et lui ordonna de rester l'attendre dans son bureau.  
Elle obéit et l'observa étreindre Adam que Quinn venait de libérer.

Il revint ensuite, ferma la porte et s'immobilisa les bras croisés et le visage sévère devant elle.  
Elle baissa les yeux puis s'installa sur le rebord du bureau et commença son mea culpa :  
- Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû entrer dans ton bureau comme ça...  
- Exact ! Ni la fusiller du regard !  
- Eh ! Elle a commencé !  
- Stella...

Le ton était agacé et elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, le visage boudeur.  
Devant le silence de Mac qui la scrutait toujours, elle reprit, avide de curiosité :  
- Elle t'a dit quoi après votre dispute ? je l'ai vue se rapprocher...  
- Elle m'a demandé si nous étions ensemble, et j'ai répondu oui.  
- Oh...  
- Et là, elle m'a dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas vu que j'avais déjà flirté avec elle tout en étant avec Claire.  
- Oh la sal...  
- Stella ! Je lui ai affirmé que je ne recommencerai jamais la même erreur avec toi et j'étais prêt à la rayer de ma vie lorsque tu es entrée en trombe !

Stella alla s'asseoir sur le canapé honteuse.  
Elle attendit que Mac s'installe à ses côtés avant de lui avouer d'une petite voix :  
- Tu as raison, je suis jalouse...  
- Si ça peut te consoler, je le suis aussi...  
- Je sais...

Elle le regarda moqueuse. Il lui prit alors la main et joua avec sa bague.  
- Lorsque tu doutes, regarde cette bague... je veux qu'elle te rappelle immédiatement tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Elle posa son autre main sur la sienne et opina doucement. Puis elle prit un air plus sévère et pointa son index vers lui.  
- Mais ne me refais plus jamais le coup des toilettes ! En plus, Lindsay t'avait vu sortir et a tout de suite deviné pourquoi j'étais écarlate !

Mac se mit à rire et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il la baisa tendrement en la fixant.  
- J'aime ton impulsivité, j'aime...

Un léger frappé suivi aussitôt de l'entrée fracassante de Flack l'interrompit. Il les surprit les mains enlacées et leurs deux visages très proches l'un de l'autre.  
Confus, il se répandit en excuses que Mac stoppa d'un geste :  
- La prochaine fois, vous attendrez mon autorisation pour entrer !  
- Vraiment désolé Mac. Je voulais juste vous dire que Garrett est en salle d'interrogatoire.

Mac partit aussitôt laissant le jeune policier avec Stella.  
Il la regard d'un air contrit et elle éclata de rire !  
Elle se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule et le rassura.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre ! Sa discrétion en a juste pris un coup c'est tout..

Le policier sourit puis s'élança dans le couloir avec son amie pour rattraper Mac.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eclaircies...******

**Chapitre 18.**

Le policier sourit puis s'élança dans le couloir avec son amie pour rattraper Mac.  
Ils marchèrent un moment à ses côtés quand une voix sortie de nulle part hurla :  
- Bonasera ! Dans mon bureau !

Tous trois stoppèrent net en reconnaissant la voix de Sinclair.  
Mac et Stella se lancèrent un regard inquiet : le ton du chef n'était pas des plus réjouissants...  
Elle fit mine de partir mais Mac la retint par le bras :  
- Je t'accompagne si tu veux.  
- Non, ça va aller. Tu as un suspect à interroger.

Elle lui caressa la joue puis partit. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes sur elle mais ne se retourna pas. Autant ne pas leur montrer son stress.  
La voix du chef ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'air en colère et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas la cause de son courroux.  
Elle marcha d'un bon pas, s'efforçant de se calmer en inspirant et en expirant longuement.

Enfin, elle arriva devant le bureau. Elle tenta un dernier exercice de respiration, en vain. Son estomac restait noué et son corps tendu à bloc.  
Prenant sur elle pour ne pas le montrer, elle frappa à la porte :  
- ENTREZ !

Le même cri.  
Le même hurlement.  
Le chef était dans une rage folle. Son visage dur et fermé le lui confirma.  
Il fit signe à Stella de s'asseoir mais elle préféra rester debout.  
Pour fuir plus rapidement ?

le chef faisait lui-même de gros efforts pour se contrôler et elle décida d'attendre sagement qu'il prenne la parole.  
Enfin, il se lança, d'une voix plus calme mais glaciale :  
- Inspecteur Bonasera, je viens de recevoir une plainte pour votre comportement envers l'inspecteur Quinn.

Il fit une pause, observant la réaction de Stella mais elle ne broncha pas.  
_La garce_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle laissa le chef continuer :  
- Selon elle, vous entrez sans autorisation dans le bureau de votre supérieur alors qu'ils sont en entretien ultra-confidentiel. De plus, vous vous êtes permise une insolence sans bornes envers Quinn. Avez-vous quelques chose à ajouter, Bonasera ?

Elle essaya de lui répondre le plus sereinement possible :  
- Je me suis déjà excusée auprès de l'inspecteur Taylor, chef, l'assurant que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Le chef la regarda fixement avant de reprendre sévèrement :  
- Avoir une relation personnelle avec Taylor ne vous autorise pas à agir comme bon vous semble, inspecteur. De plus, votre attitude à l'encontre de Quinn est injustifiable et impardonnable.  
- Oui chef.

Stella baissa la tête en signe de soumission mais son geste n'attendrit pas Sinclair.  
Le verdict tomba :  
- Bonasera, vous avez une mise à pied de huit jours pour insubordination. Ce fait sera mentionné dans votre dossier.

Sachant que rien ne pourrait la défendre, Stella accepta ce jugement et remit son arme et son insigne à Sinclair.  
Elle repartait lorsqu'il la stoppa de nouveau :  
- Bonasera ! Une autre affaire de ce genre et vous changez de service, c'est clair ?  
- Très clair chef.

Elle sortit du bureau, une boule dans la gorge et sursauta : Mac l'attendait dans le couloir.  
- Mac ! Mais et ton suspect ?  
- Flack l'interroge. Alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules et les larmes aux yeux, dit d'une voix coupée par l'émotion :  
- Quinn a porté plainte contre mon comportement. Je suis mise à pied pour huit jours. Dernier avertissement avant de quitter ton service.  
- La garce !

Etonnée par le juron, Stella regarda Mac et lui sourit tristement.  
- Eh Mac ! Comme on se retrouve !

Quinn venait de les rejoindre et leur souriait comme si de rien n'était.  
Mac passa un bras sur les épaules de Stella et ils partirent sans un regard et sans un mot pour la jeune femme.

Ils rejoignirent Flack en salle d'interrogatoire : il sortait tout juste de son entretien, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il a avoué Mac ! Il a tué le fils Quinn. Il ne supportait plus d'être son éternel sous-fifre. Il s'est fait raccompagné par Adam pour avoir un alibi.  
- Bien joué Don ! Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Adam.

Ils le retrouvèrent au labo, entouré de ses collègues.  
Des cris de joie et des embrassades succédèrent à l'annonce de l'arrestation du suspect.  
- Eh ! Et si nous allions boire un verre au café d'en bas pour fêter ça ?

La proposition de Danny fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et tous se ruèrent vers la sortie.  
Mac et Stella les suivirent un peu en retrait.  
- ça va aller ?  
- Oui Mac.. Cette histoire va me servir de leçon. Même si tu aimes mon impulsivité, je dois apprendre à me contrôler.  
- J'irai voir le chef demain pour lui donner ma version des faits.

Stella acquiesça tristement. Elle se réfugia dans les bras que lui tendait Mac et s'y blottit. Ils sortirent tous deux enlacés à la vue et au su de tous.  
Ils rejoignirent leurs collègues au bar.

Adam avait retrouvé ses couleurs et son sourire. Il se répandait, tel un chiot fou, en remerciements intarissables.  
Chacun passa une bonne soirée et Stella en oublia presque ses déboires professionnels.

Mais quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, un vague à l'âme l'envahit subitement.  
Elle gémit :  
- Mac ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant huit jours ?

Mac la regarda d'un air malin. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :  
- Commencer à préparer notre mariage ?

Les yeux de Stella brillèrent et elle sourit tout contre les lèvres de Mac...  
Elle se détendit et l'embrassa passionnément, laissant la chaleur l'envahir au contact des mains baladeuses de son amant.

La nuit leur appartenait..  
La vie leur appartenait...

**FIN.**

**_Voilà....... _**_****_

**_je n'allais pas vous laisser sur cette fin (faim ?) donc un épilogue va suivre…._**

_**Un gros gros merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Eclaircies...******

**Epilogue.**

Trois mois plus tard, Stella regardait pensive ses invités, un verre à la main.  
Cette journée avait passé à une allure folle !

Elle se revit remonter l'allée centrale, suivant scrupuleusement le petit tapis rouge déroulé pour l'occasion, accordant son pas à la marche qui se jouait dans la nef.  
Sa robe nacre ornée de petites perles la rendait magnifique. Sa longue traîne lui donnait un air de princesse de conte de fée...  
Elle se sentait belle...

Elle revit le regard admiratif de Mac lorsqu'il la découvrit ainsi vêtue, au pied de l'autel.  
Elle en ressentait encore d'agréables picotements dans le bas ventre rien que d'y penser.

Ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux, se jurant fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...  
En entendant le prêtre les déclarer mari et femme, elle n'avait pu empêcher une larme de couler tant elle était émue.  
Son rêve le plus fou se réalisait enfin : elle épousait Mac Taylor.

Elle le revit essuyer délicatement sa larme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Jamais un homme ne lui avait prodigué autant d'amour...  
Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui.

Elle le chercha quelques instants des yeux et le vit en grande discussion avec Danny, son témoin.  
Il riait...  
Elle aimait le voir rire, le voir aussi heureux...  
- Eh Stell, tu viens danser ?

Elle sourit à Don et refusa gentiment. La journée avait été longue et ses chevilles enflées étaient devenues douloureuses.  
Oui, cette journée avait passé vite, bien trop vite !

Elle se revit sortir de l'église au bras de son mari.  
_Son mari.._  
Ce mot raisonna harmonieusement en elle..  
_Madame Taylor..._

Elle sourit. Elle pouvait encore sentir toutes ces pétales roses et douces qui les enveloppaient telle une fine pluie d'été.  
Leurs rires raisonnaient encore en elle et elle se revit courir jusqu'à la voiture.

Puis, il y avait eu le repas et le fabuleux discours de Mac, qui vantait ses qualités...  
Mac debout devant elle, qui dévoilait son amour au grand jour, sans se soucier des nombreux convives qui l'observaient. Il ne voyait qu'elle...  
Elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait passionnément embrassé sous les applaudissements des invités.

Elle avait dansé, beaucoup dansé...Faisant honneur à toute la gente masculine, sans oublier Mac, son Mac...  
Il était maintenant cinq heures du matin et elle avait du mal à se tenir debout...

Elle observa les quelques convives encore présents.  
Tous l'avaient chaleureusement félicitée pour ce mariage si bien réussi et si bien organisé...  
Son cœur s'était gonflé de fierté...

Elle sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules et des lèvres chaudes goûter son cou.  
- Fatiguée ? On va se coucher ?

Elle hocha la tête en un soupir et se leva.  
Main dans la main, ils firent le tour des derniers invités avant de s'éclipser discrètement dans leur suite.

Respectant le protocole, Mac la prit dans ses bras avant de franchir le seuil. D'abord surprise, elle éclata ensuite de rire puis enfouit son nez dans son cou.  
Il la remit doucement debout mais la garda collée à lui.  
Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un long et langoureux baiser...

Stella gémit en se détachant de lui :  
- Aide-moi à enlever ma robe, elle me sert trop, je n'en peux plus !

Mac sourit et se mit aussitôt à la tâche, défaisant patiemment le long laçage du bustier.  
Dès que la robe libéra de l'espace, Stella soupira de bien-être...  
- Un mois de plus et toute la robe était à refaire !

Elle sentit la robe tomber à ses pied en un froissement de tissu.  
Mac posa de suite ses mains sur son ventre et le massa tendrement.  
Il murmura pensif :  
- Il a dû avoir une journée mouvementée lui aussi...  
- Il ?  
- Ou elle....

Stella se retourna pour lui faire face et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle découvrit l'expression de Mac observant ses nouveaux sous-vêtements...  
Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue en se rapprochant :  
- Je t'aime Mac.  
- Je t'aime aussi...

Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et plongea sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras dans son dos.  
Interrompant au bout de quelques instants ce câlin, Stella susurra à l'oreille de son mari :  
- Mac, j'ai envie de toi....

FIN.

**_Un gros merci à vous toutes de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir si gentiment complimentée ! ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et ça m'a encouragée à écrire..._**_****_

**_Ce n'est pas un adieu. J'ai une autre fiction terminée à vous faire lire et je suis en train d'en écrire une autre !_**

**_Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ! hi, hi….J'adore le Smac !_**


End file.
